2013.10.23 - Exiled Conversation
Namor forwned as Namora stormed off not really, knowing what to think of all that. But her turned his head back to Kaydin, "So enter my home and tell me about this Mera." For now he would let his question about this Atlantean solder lay dormant. He wanted to hear of the threat before he spoke of it's source. He opened the airlock to his home, but did not drain the water. That was for when surface dwellers visited. And that was becoming a more common occurrence. Namora and Kaydin were the first Atlanteans to arrive here since Orin had found him months ago. Kaydin nods as he follows Namor. "She claims to be from Xebel. My father and mother told me stories of Xebel, it was thought to be little more then myth. It was once an atlantean city that crime and evil became so commonplace that the royal family there were slain and usurped. Atlantis at the time, had no choice but to seal the city into a dimension, to serve as a penal colony. But as time went on, and things became better, the story was forgot, used to scare children to be good, atleast thats how I understand it." He says in atlantean. "She says she is princess of Xebel. I sent word with the border guards of atlantis to tell King Orin but I do not know if they did or not. The words of the exiled isnt one of most importance after all." He says calmly. "I am aware of the stories... and the truths of Xebel." Namor said bluntly. He was raised since birth as a savior for his people, knowledge thought of just as myth to many people were cold facts to Namor. He swam to the middle of a great circular room, transparent aluminum windows surrounding it in a great dome. Sea life could be seen passing buy easily enough. In the center of the room was a throne made of coral, and smashed into the metal of the floor was the legendary Trident of Poseidon. The stories said that Namor quested for it so he would have the strength to defeat the barbarian king, Attuma. Namor sat into the chair and relaxed, placing a hand on the Trident as he continued to speak, "Your recount is close, but not entirely true. There should be no Kings or Queens in Xebel, it was a prison colony that rebelled. It's where we used to send exiles in the old times." He used that word so that Kaydin would know, Namor heard that he was an exile, and he would not allow his guard to be dropped. Kaydin nods. "I understand your distrust." He says calmly as he looks to the trident and just seems to be impressed with it. "My grandfather and father taught me much of your exploits. They were part of the military serving the throne...Infact I am probably the only member of my family who has ever been banished. But what I did, was what I believed to be right. However, I hold no ill will to atlantis or the world beneath the seas, and will try and use my banishment to serve in some way." "Then tell me what you did to deserve, exile," Namor said stone faced, his hand still on his trident. The water filling the entire chamber was starting to move around in a circular current. The effects of Namor's will when holding the magical weapon. "And perhaps I will rule in your favor and not cast you out of the last outpust of the House of Fen." Namor seemed to be using the wrong name for his House. It was the House of Thakkor he belonged to, Fen was his mother and not a Queen, thus it should properly be called House of Thakkor. "It was house of Thakkor you belong to..." He says as he nods. "The son of a friend to the council attacked my sister. To see her before the attack would show just how perfect our society is: She was happy, strong, incredibly gifted with medical knowledges and was going to be a physician. After the attack however, she...it seems like her very soul and passion was robbed of her. She doesnt speak, she doesnt smile, she barely moves and would starve if not fed. I went to approach the man to make him realize what his actions had done. He mocked me, I argued. We struggled. He grabbed my sword and I struck him down." He says. Though Namor if he is able to read the atlantean will realize the story is a bit off, almost as if he recited Namor frowned at Kaydin's correction of what he said. That was a test on multiple levels. One he may reveal to Kaydin in time. But for now it's time to address the story he was just told. And Namor was confident that it was just that, a story. His frown deepened as he told Kaydin, "Melodramatic rhetoric is a royal prerogative. I suggest you tell me everything, without the hyperbole." "Kaydin sighs. "My mother told me the reason for the eldest to be born is to help look after the children born later. The attack to my sister did happen and I accepted it. I was part of the military for being a savant with weaponry, to serve was my greatest desire...But my brother...he could not settle. He believed that the kings let the man who hurt my sister off. We argued and I left, being summoned for combat training. As I was coming back home, he spoke to me about me coming to him urgently and when I tracked him..." He says as he looks to his hands. "King Namor...I failed to keep my sister safe once already and I know that since he has not contributed to society, he would have been executed. I sent him home, and not to say anything. I then re-arranged the scene to appear as if I killed him. I expected to be executed but I was instead exiled." He says truthfully now. Now at last having the truth Namor let go of his trident, "I cannot condone, nor do I, what you did. Even if it was not you who killed, you covered up the crime of another. A dangerous man who is still free in Atlantis to do the same. I would probably have exiled you myself if I were to even hear the truth of your case." Namor rose and said, "However, I also understand what it feels like to want to protect your family." The stone face frown of Namor turned a bit soft, "Even your extended family, from pain and suffering. So I will not remove you from my home." "But know this, you have much to prove to me before I can consider you entirely trustworthy," Namor said honestly, "But tell me about this... Mera. Do you believe her to be an actual threat? Or is it posturing?" "I believe she can be a threat and if she tries to bring others to her cause, it may make her all the more dangerous." Kaydin says calmly as he watches Namor. "She could control the very waters with her mind, and the strength she hardened it was stronger then common Atlantean steel." He says calmly. "I know I will have much to prove and I do not mind proving myself." He says calmly, sincerely. Namor quirked an eyebrow at Kaydin's description of Mera, "A woman. It always comes down to them doesn't it. They have been the bane of my existence since I was a child." Dorma, Namora, Betty, Llyra, Emma, She-Hulk. Woman and Namor was a definite weakness. He shook his head and stood, "I don't suppose you know where to find her... most likely not." To Namor that was a pity, he's like to nip this problem in the bud. He ignored Destine and Atuma until it was too late. He didn't want to do that again. Kaydin shakes his head. "No I am afraid not. I found her by chance. However I can try and track her down." Kaydin says to Namor. "I have also joined a team of young super heroes, calling themselves the titans. I figured if I was to remain out of Atlantis then the least I could do and study the surface dwellers, maybe aid them as long as it does not threaten my home. Namor considered for a moment what Kaydin said and he chuckled, "Much like I did once. I was part of the Invaders, the Justice Society and the All-Winners Squad." He continued to smile as he recalled those found memories of Toro, Human Torch, Bucky, Captain America, Hawkman, Star Spangled Kid, Whizzer and others, "You can learn much from them. But the super-hero is the best of the Dry, the best example." "Stay with them, learn from them... trust them." "It was you who inspired me to join them, as you once joined them." He says as then nods. "I will do so as you once did." He says calmly with a bow of his head. "I do not think there is more I can tell you about the goings on. I will however, keep an eye out for Mera and try and track down where she resides." He says calmly. Namor moved towards a closed aquarium. Something that doesn't actually need to exist in this environment... unless you were raising exactly this. "I assume since you've been on the surface you have a water breathing device on your person. I suggest you wear it." Namor went to a control panel and said, "This room is about to be very unfriendly to water-breathers." Kaydin nods as he moves to the satchel he carries and pulls out a clear breathing mask which he puts onto his face. "The council provided me with knowledge of air breathing serum and this mask and how to fix and make them. I believe it is so they could get me out of the ocean hopefully." He says calmly. After the oxygen filled the room, Namor was unaffected, of course. Instead he headed over to the aquarium that he didn't open earlier. He opened it and reached in. He pulled out several grub like life forms. He turned over to Kaydin and told him, "Open your hands and accept this." When he dropped the grubs into Kaydin's hands, "These are grubs that if you stick them in your nose they will make you like the pink skinned among us. You'll breath air as well as water, and your skin will turn pink. They die after forty six hours. But you can preserve them in salt water." Kaydin nods as he holds them and nods as he feels them. "I see." He says as he accepts them. "Namor, can I ask you something?" He asks curiously. "Atlantean weapons and armor are stronger then surface materials. There are a couple of people in the titans which do not have any means to defend themselves but surface technology. On one hand I want my allies to be at their best. On the other hand however, I fear if by aiding them by giving them technology to aid them, I will be betraying my home. What would you suggest?" He asks the man. Kaydin nods as he holds them and nods as he feels them. "I see." He says as he accepts them. "Namor, can I ask you something?" He asks curiously. "Atlantean weapons and armor are stronger then surface materials. There are a couple of people in the titans which do not have any means to defend themselves but surface technology. On one hand I want my allies to be at their best. On the other hand however, I fear if by aiding them by giving them technology to aid them, I will be betraying my home. What would you suggest?" He asks the man. Namor considered what Kaydin was asking, "Giving the surface dwellers technology is a dangerous. I was about to reveal to them the secrets of fission technology when they discovered it for themselves. And then... they made it into a weapon." Namor shook his head, "Transparent aluminum, cermanics, fussion. It's an unhappy thought. In a moment, I could solve all the surface's woes in an instant, by conquering them." Namor said sadly, "Would they treat it all as a gift, or would that make it a weapon." Looking back at Kaydin he said, "Keep oru technology a secret... but do not allow your friends and allies to exploit what we have." Category:Log